


Three is one too much

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did not quite know when it had started, but I really, really liked Genki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is one too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/gifts).



> This is for Micchan. ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cariña! Espero que te guste :3

Reia's POV

I did not quite know when it had started, but I really, really liked Genki.

I mean, sure, everyone liked Genki. It was impossible to dislike him, really, with his cute smile and his honestly caring manner. It was like trying to hate a puppy, really - if you managed it, you should consider joining forces with Satan, or Yokoyama Yu or someone. 

But my feelings went beyond that, as I soon figured out. My world seemed just a little brighter when Genki was around, and I constantly found myself wanting to reach out to him, searching his proximity. It made my heart flutter when he laughed at something I said, and it was so addicting that I wanted to have his attention on me all the time. 

The problem was that I knew very well that I was not the only one thinking of Genki that way. I would have been blind to not see the way Jinguji looked at him, the gentleness in his eyes breaking through the cool facade every time his eyes fell on Genki. It made me feel all tight and sick catching those little gazes, because I knew that they were sincere and that Jinguji had feelings for Genki that went as deep as mine. That I was not alone in this. 

Jinguji was my friend. Even if we fought every once in a while, even if I constantly poked fun at him, I knew that deep down under his flashy mask he had a heart of gold and cared deeply about the people around him. And I knew that the way he felt for Genki was not a silly crush. He would have told him if that had been the case; instead he held back and watched over him silently, and it told me more about how serious he was then any confession would have. 

Jinguji was my friend, and I hated to see him hurting. But on the other hand, I hated seeing him around Genki. I hated every time Jinguji made him laugh, or the way he seemed to become more confident every time he was in his presence, slipping a little out of his shell. 

Also I hated how Jinguji and Genki seemed to be so much closer than Genki and I were, and even though I really wanted to reach out to Genki, to ask him to meet with me privately like he did with Jinguji all the time, I was not quite sure how to do it. Everyone saw me as the spoilt, outgoing kid I was in front of the camera, and I was, in a way, but I got insecure just in the moments when it mattered the most, and I hated this part of myself. 

I wanted to spend time with Genki, but I did not dare to ask him out at the same time. I did not want to hurt Jinguji by taking away the guy he obviously liked, but I also wanted Genki all to myself. My feelings were all about contradictions and confusions, and maybe that was what I hated most about me, in the end. That I kept thinking and thinking instead of acting. 

Jinguji was different, though - it seemed like Jinguji thought about situations only the minimum of required time, and instead of carefully pondering something through, threw himself into it head first, simply by instinct. It was part of his charm, surely, and I could see how people would find it attracting. 

Especially someone like Genki, who was more like me, pondering and pondering until he did not know left from right anymore. Jinguji’s fresh, easy-going way seemed to balance out perfectly with him, and all I could do was stand back watching, wondering how I could ever get in between this.

I knew that it was either doing something, or giving up on Genki. But every time Genki smiled, or my eyes met his, everything inside of me tightened in these intense feelings, and I knew that I was in way too deep to just give up like this. 

So I had to make a step forward, meaning I would try to compete with Jinguji. And I figured that, since we were friends, I should at least talk to him about that beforehand. 

When I asked Jinguji to grab dinner with me after rehearsals, he seemed to know something was up. It was not that we never went out together - it was merely the fact that usually, he would ask, while I was always keen to return home as soon as possible for home work or simply sleep. 

He did not say anything, though, just tagging along with me to the curry place we often went to, chatting along normally, waiting patiently until I spoke up. It suited me well, because I needed a while to build up the courage for what I wanted to say.

It was when we were both busy with our dinner that I held in, poking at a carrot on my plate before finally speaking up.

“Ne, Jin-Chan?” I said quietly, and Jinguji looked up questioningly, mouth full of food. “I like Genki.”

Jinguji blinked, and then suddenly started coughing uncontrollably. I needed to push my water at him, since his was already empty, and I waited patiently until he had taken a gulp and gotten some air into his lungs. 

“ _Like?”_ he asked finally, looking at me with wide eyes. “As in _like_ like?!”

“Yes” I nodded, raising an eyebrow at him. “The same way you like him.”

Jinguji spluttered something incoherent and turned a deep shade of red, which was as much of a confession as I would get. 

“You are my friend” I continued carefully, catching his gaze. “And I don’t like competing with you. But I made up my mind. I don’t want to give Genki up. So from now on, when it comes to Genki, we are rivals.”

Jinguji looked at me for a long moment, unusually serious, before he said, very quietly: “I worked hard to make Genki feel comfortable around me. I am not going to just let anyone take him away from me. He is mine.”

“That’s up to him to decide” I pointed out. “If he is into you, then I won’t get in the way of that, I promise. But as long as I have not heard out of his mouth that he likes you, I still have a chance, and I will make the best out of it.”

Jinguji frowned at that, but he held my gaze, before he finally nodded. 

“Fine” he murmured. “Then we’re rivals, like you said. But expect a fight. I am not going to just give up.”

“Neither am I” I said simply. “Just promise me that, whoever wins in the end, we will stay friends throughout it, okay?”

That made Jinguji smile, and he shook his head as he turned back to his plate. 

“We keep fighting all the time, and under the bottom line we stay friends” he chuckled. “Why should this be any difference? Just don’t be offended if I don’t want to see your face in between.”

“Same here” I grinned, feeling almost relieved, like finally, the first step was made, even if it had not been directly towards Genki.

It was from the next morning on, that our fight for Genki’s attention began. 

I should have known that as soon as I had voiced my competitiveness, Jinguji would jump at the challenge, sure to mark his territory, but it still took me a little off guard when, as soon as I arrived at work, he was already clinging to Genki like an oversized lurch. 

I tried to not let it get to me, because seriously, Jinguji was always randomly clinging to people, and Genki would not think much of it. All it did was successfully keeping me away from him, but even he would have to leave his side at some point, if only to go to the toilet or something, and I would be ready then. 

Predictably, Jinguji was held back during dance practice, and I was sure to grab my chance then. After a quick sprint to the vending machine, I plopped down next to Genki during our 15 minutes break, smiling as I handed him a CC Lemon. 

Genki looked surprised, but smiled back at me brightly as he took the drink from my hands and thanked me, and it made my heart jump uncomfortably in my chest, but I kept the huge grin on my face as we fell into a comfortable chatter. 

Every time I talked to Genki like that, just the two of us, I couldn’t help but notice how much we clicked, how alike we were in so many aspects. It was something that gave me courage, making me hope that, even though Jinguji seemed slightly closer to Genki now, I would be able to push past that distance quickly when I tried. 

We were only interrupted by Jinguji, who seemed unamused by my advances and showed it by emptying his bottle of water over my head. Luckily for him, Genki did not think much of it (because, honestly, no one ever questioned Jinguji’s moods), but we kept bickering for the rest of the day, which made him hold a distance from both of us and stay close to Miyachika and Kishi. 

This continued for a few more days. Jinguji threw himself onto Genki whenever he saw him, as if reserving him like a seat, and I seized small moments, trying to do something nice for him, pissing Jinguji off whenever I did. It went to the point where Jinguji tried to imitate me, and when both od us came back from our break with a small plastic bag from the convenience store, I refused to talk to Jinguji for the rest of the day, making Genki throw so many worried looks at me that I kind of felt guilty for it. 

I felt like I needed to change my tactic then. I would never get as close as I wanted to Genki when Jinguji was around, so I figured that I finally needed to get over myself and ask him out. 

It should not be as hard, really. We were friends, and even if we had not met yet outside work as just the two of us, asking him to should not be a big deal. We got along well enough, he would not think much of it, would he?

Which sounded easy when I put it like that, only that Genki was _always_ thinking. He was this quiet, introvert person that would question every move everyone around him made, and of course, he would wonder at my motives when I asked him out. I was not Jinguji, after all. He would be able to figure out that there was something more to it when I asked him to spend time with me. 

Also, I was not quite sure what to do with Genki, to be honest. I actually considered myself as quite a boring person outside of work, and besides being a Junior, school and maybe skate boarding, I did actually not have many hobbies. 

So it took me longer than it should, really, to think up an activity to invite Genki to. Sometimes I really wished that I could just be like Jinguji, carelessly inviting him over for a movie night or just “hanging out”, whatever that meant. 

But on the other hand, I was way more perceptive than Jinguji, and I could play that out to my advantage, I decided. 

So when I finally came around to ask Genki if he wanted to go to the cinema with me to watch that American Movie that had started only a few days ago, his eyes shone in excitement, and I was a little proud of myself. 

“I wanted to see that one for ages!” Genki responded. “I was not sure who to ask, though, because Jin-Chan will think it’s ‘emotional crap’, but-”

“I am not Jin-Chan” I shrugged, smiling brightly. “I will watch any ‘emotional crap’ with you, just ask.”

Genki grinned, and I felt like I had just won the qualifications for the Olympic games or something. 

I was ridiculously excited for the rest of the week, like a middle school girl before her first date, which could at the same time not be farther and closer to the truth. Because this was not a date, and I was not in middle school anymore (and not a girl, obviously, though Amu kept wanting to put wigs and dresses on me), but even if it was just two friends going for the movie, to me, it really felt like my first date. I was not like Jinguji, who had messed around with enough girls at school, making use of his popularity. I did not flirt around like that, so going out with Genki like this was a really huge thing for me. 

I wanted it to be perfect, really. I kept pondering about what to wear, where to take him for dinner afterwards and all these tiny things that could make this day out with me special to him, much more special than anything he had ever done with Jinguji. 

It was when I arrived at the Shibuya Station, though, where Genki and I had agreed to meet, that all my plans crumbled to the floor in front of my feet. 

Because Genki was not alone.

“You are late!” Jinguji complained, pointing at his clock. “Come on, I want popcorn and ice cream before your chick flick starts!”

I looked at Genki questioningly, and he seemed uncomfortable as Jinguji grabbed him, tagging him along down the streets towards the cinema. 

I followed them quietly, more than ever feeling like the third wheel in a romantic movie - I could not help but notice how easily Jinguji interacted with Genki, and while I had pondered ages about how to ask him out and what to do with him, he was just able to squeeze in and pull Genki along. 

I had never felt more like a loser. 

Jinguji monopolized Genki all throughout the afternoon, bullying him to get popcorn with him and squeezing in between us in the cinema. I could not even concentrate on the movie because whenever Jinguji leant over to make a comment to Genki, I would get distracted, and I seriously considered lying about not feeling well and go home every few minutes. 

Because seriously, what was I doing here? How could I have ever thought I’d have chances with Genki? I asked him out, and the first thing he did was ask Jinguji to come along. Because, yeah, being alone with me would be awkward. Of course it would. 

When Jinguji suggested to go out to Karaoke after the movie had ended, I excused myself, telling them I was tired and wanted to go home. Genki barely met my eyes as I said goodbye, and on the train I had to control myself very hard to not burst into tears from the feeling of defeat. 

I was so close to deciding to just give up when my phone rang, and Genki’s name flashed up on the display. 

I considered just ignoring it for a moment, but I realized that Genki would worry if I did that, so I ended up taking the call in the end. 

“Reia?” Genki said, his voice hesitant. “Are you mad at me?”

I blinked, thrown by this question for a moment, but before I could even answer, Genki continued: “I am sorry that Jin-Chan came along. I swear I did not ask him to - he asked me if I was free today, and I told him that I was going to the cinema with you, and he just invited himself, no matter how often I told him that he wouldn’t like the movie and that I wanted to ask you first… You know how he gets sometimes, it is hard to get rid of him. I am really sorry.”

“It’s okay” I lied, trying to keep my voice light. “No big deal.”

“You seemed really unhappy” Genki pointed out. 

I gulped, trying to gather the energy to laugh it away, to tell him that he was imagining things… but I just couldn’t.

“To be honest, I wanted to… spend some time alone with you” I found myself saying, at last. “Whenever I see you, Jinguji is always around, and…”

There was a silence from Genki’s side, before he sighed, seeming frustrated.

“I am _really_ sorry” he murmured, sounding like he really meant it. “I was really happy when you invited me, and… I did not want it to turn out like that. Shall we repeat it? I swear I will not let Jin-Chan get into the way this time.”

“You know he will try to crash the party as soon as he hears there is one” I sighed. “And do you think you can tell him no this time?”

“We will just not tell him” Genki said simply, making me laugh a little with his determination. 

“You want to sneak around?” I teased, not quite sure if I should find that alarming or amusing. 

“Drastic situations require drastic methods” Genki responded, and I could hear the smile in his voice. “And really, whenever Jin-Chan is involved, things become drastic.”

I chuckled, and when Genki suggested to meet again next Saturday, I could not help but agree. 

After that talk with Genki, I felt like I had made a huge step forward. Not only had I admitted in front of him that I wanted to spend time with him, _alone_ time, but he had even _agreed._ He had not rejected me. He had said he was looking forward to going out with me. And all that was more of a confidence burst than any cheer from all the fans had ever been. 

It seemed also that, with that simple conversation over the phone, Genki and I had become a lot closer, suddenly. Jinguji was still hovering over him all the time, and practically, nothing had changed, but I could not help but notice all the tiny smiles and little glances we exchanged in between, and they made me feel giddy and happy. 

It seemed like Jinguji seemed to notice, too, because one day on the way home he caught up with me, demanding in a frustrated tone: “What did you _do_?!”

“What are you talking about?” I frowned, not slowing down in his favor, and Jinguji growled almost dangerously. 

“You and Genki!” he called, as if that explained everything. “You have done something, admit it!”

“I have done nothing” I said truthfully. “You crashed our date, for gods sake, and you are around every time I see him! What could I have possibly done?!”

Jinguji grumbled something incoherent, obviously not having an answer to that. 

We managed to keep our plans a secret, and so when I met up with Genki on Saturday at Shinjuku East Exit, he was thankfully alone, and smiling brightly at me, looking cute despite the huge cap he was hiding under. 

We went shopping for a while, and though Genki did not really want to buy anything, I managed to talk him into some really nice shirts and a scarf, and in the end, he gave into my persuasions, making me feel really proud with myself.

“That’s not fair!” Genki complained. “You did not buy a thing, and yet you made me! Buy something so I don’t feel as bad!”

I laughed at that, before turning my head and responding: “If you choose me something I really want, I will buy it.”

Genki blinked, tilting his head in a cute way. “Really?”

“Yes” I promised, smirking. “But it has to be something I really like.”

“Okay, I will find something!” Genki nodded, seeming oddly excited about this. “But you mustn’t wriggle out!”

“I won’t!” I laughed, following Genki when he ran straight into the next shop.

It was adorable to watch Genki put that much effort into choosing something to me. I loved to see how honestly he tried to find something that I would really like, and how frustrated he became when he did not quite seem to find the right thing. 

In the third shop, I was pretty sure that I would just buy whatever he offered me to not upset him, not even caring if I liked it or not, but then, he tapped my shoulder, and when I turned to him, he looked at me with big, hopeful eyes.

“I decided” he announced, and I grinned, nodding. 

“Okay, let me see” I demanded, not seeing Genki hold anything, but then he raised his fist, opening it to let a necklace fall out of it. 

It was silver, and the pendant was a simple feather, looking nice and classy, exactly the type of jewelry I preferred. Still, Genki looked nervous, biting his lip in expectation, and it was the most precious thing I had ever seen.

“I love it” I admitted, and Genki let out a breath bigger than he was. “Give it to me so I can buy it!” 

Genki grinned as he handed me the chain, and I looked at it one more time, tracing the design on the feather before walking towards the cashier. 

When I came back, Genki was still grinning happily, and I packed out the chain immediately, asking him to help me put it on.

Genki’s fingers were gentle as they brushed over the skin of my neck as he fastened the necklace, and it made me shiver. Then he was done, his eyes glueing to the pendant on my chest, and it made me grin stupidly.

When Genki noted he was hungry a few minutes later, it was just in the moment we passed the Sweets Paradise, and we only needed to exchange one short look before we started grinning. 

Cake buffets were still my favorite place on earth, I decided, and coming here with Genki made things even better. We kept trying out different cakes, exchanging when we did not like something, talking and laughing all the time, and I was amazed by how comfortable we were with each other. 

I had always thought that Genki and I had a connection, but sitting here, sharing cake with him and hearing him talk about America and school and other topics far from work, I felt like really, maybe I was not so far behind Jinguji, after all. Because sure, Jinguji and Genki got along well, but sitting here and talking like this, this was not something you could do with Jinguji, and I hoped that maybe, Genki appreciated it as much as I did. 

The day with Genki had been so perfect that I had not thought it possible for anything to still ruin it. But trust Jinguji to ruin everything he got into his fingers. 

When Genki’s phone rang, I did not think much of it, continuing talking, but when his face fell as he checked it, I frowned, holding in. 

“Who is it?” I asked, and Genki did not answer at first, until I poked him into the arm, and he looked up.

“Jin-Chan” he admitted finally. “He’s asking if I am free tonight.”

My frown deepened, and Genki turned back to his phone, looking at it unhappily. 

“Ignore it?” I suggested. 

“He saw that I read the message. It’s on ‘Line’” Genki murmured. “I need to answer.”

It was irrational, but when Genki started typing, a sudden wave of fear went through me, and I reached out, my fingers closing around his wrist to keep him from typing.

“Don’t” I said quietly. “Don’t answer him.” Genki blinked in confusion, and with some difficulty, I met his eyes, looking at him pleadingly as I continued: “I want you to see only me today. Just for today… Can’t you just pretend Jinguji Yuta doesn’t exist and see _me_?”

Genki didn’t answer, just staring at me, and with a start, I realized what I was doing. I quickly let go of Genki’s wrist, not meeting his eyes. 

There was a silence between us, which was only broken when Genki quietly said my name.

“Reia?” he whispered. “I-”

“Forget it” I said quickly, trying to smile, but it came out as a grimace. “It’s nothing. Ignore me.”

The silence dragged on, and Genki’s phone rang again, making everything inside of me tighten. 

“I will go catch my train” I said quietly, not looking at Genki as I took a step back and waved half heartedly. “See you at work.”

“Reia!” Genki called, but I just turned around. For a moment, I wondered if he would stop me, but he didn’t. Of course he didn’t, it was Genki we were talking about. 

As I sat in the train home, I was not sure who I was most upset with: Jinguji, for barging in on every occasion possible, Genki, for letting him, or me, for getting so upset over it. 

Genki and I had had a great day, after all. Close to perfect. And then I had to go and make a huge scene over a simple message from Jinguji. Genki would have probably told him that he was busy anyways, and that would have been it.

On the other hand, he would have lied again, finding an excuse instead of just saying he was out with me. And as much as I had made fun of it at first, it bothered me. Why did we have to sneak around? I had as much of a right to meet Genki privately as Jinguji had, damnit! 

I knew that I should probably apologize to Genki, should even do it as soon as possible because Genki was even more sensitive than me and he would worry a lot about me leaving the way I did, but I could not bring myself to even send him a message. 

I should have known that Genki would try to call me at some point, but even when I saw his name flash on my phone, I stared at it until it stopped ringing, unable to pick up. 

I was a little surprised when my phone told me I had a voice mail, and after staring at it for another minute, I decided to at least listen to that.

I closed my eyes, holding the phone to my ear, frowning a little as I heard wind blowing into the speaker. 

“ _Reia”_ I heard Genki’s voice, and he held in for a moment before he continued. _“I am really sorry about earlier. I mean, you even told me that you wanted to spend time with me alone, to not let Jin-Chan get in the way of that, and there I went and made it about him again… I did not mean to, I swear! I’m just… I am really mad at myself right now.”_ There was a moment of silence, before he almost whispered: _“I was really looking forward to today, you know. I kind of… wanted to go out with you for a long time, but I did not know how to say it. So I was really happy when you asked me, and… It was so much fun. I am sorry it had to go like this, in the end. You really have a right to be angry with me, but… I am very sorry, okay. I am in front of your house now, so if you hear this… Can you please talk to me?... I am sorry, Reia.”_

With that, the line went dead, and I blinked, needing a moment to register his words before jumping up to get to my window. 

I spotted him immediately, leaning against the fence of the neighbor’s house, eyes on his phone. I could do nothing but continue staring at him, and then Genki looked up, meeting my eyes. 

We kept our gazes locked for at least a minute, if not longer, and then, Genki looked down at his phone again. I blinked, before my own phone started to ring. I looked at Genki one more time, seeing how he had his phone raised to his ear, and then I picked it up. 

_“Reia”_ he said, his voice almost pleading. _“Can we… please talk? I am really sorry.”_

I did not know what to say, just continuing to stare at Genki, so he murmured: _“Please say something. Reia.”_

I gulped, and before I knew it, I blurted out: “I like you!”

I could see Genki’s eyes widening even in the darkness, but I continued, knowing that if I did not get this out now, I never would. 

“I like you, as more than a friend, and that’s why I don’t want you to look at Jin-Chan, or at anyone that isn’t me, really. I want you to look only at me.”

At first, Genki did not say anything, and I was pretty sure that I had crossed the line, but then he whispered, barely audible through the noises of the wind outside: “... _Me too._ ”

“W-what?” I stammered, thinking I had hurt wrong, but then Genki cleared his throat and said, more firmly this time: “ _Me too. I like you, too, Reia._ ”

His words took me so of guard that I could barely keep standing, needing to hold myself up against the window as my knees turned into jelly. 

“But… but what about Jin-Chan?” I asked stupidly. 

“ _Jin-Chan… He is important to me, yeah”_ he admitted. “ _He is one of the first friends I made after I joined the agency, and I enjoy being with him a lot. He is good for me, he makes me feel comfortable about myself. But you… Something about you has always been different to me. Special. But I didn’t think that you would like me back, because…_ Everyone _likes you! Why me?!”_

“Because we click” I said softly. “Because when I am with you, it feels right.”

I could see Genki smile at that, and it made me feel warm, all the confusions and frustrations melting away into nothing, just leaving those feelings that I had for Genki.

“Wait a sec” I said finally. “I’m coming down.”

Genki nodded, and I hung up, quickly finding my slippers before hurrying down, sure to be quiet to not alert my parents. 

I ran out without a jacket, and though I regretted that a little as the cold wind hit me, when I saw Genki’s face, I could not bring myself to turn back to get it. 

I did not hesitate - as soon as I had crossed the distance between is, I pulled my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight. 

Genki’s hands found their way around my waist, and he held onto me tightly. The skin of his face was cold as my cheek leaned against his, and I wondered how long he had wandered in the dark until he had called me. 

“I am sorry” I said finally, squeezing him in my embrace. “I should not have freaked like that. I should have talked to you instead.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, does it?” Genki said, and I smiled, pulling away a little to look into his face. 

He was smiling, and his eyes were shining in a beautiful way, much more beautiful than anything Jinguji could have ever caused, and knowing that it was just for me made me feel giddy and hyper and I wanted to hug the world because life was _awesome_.

“No, it doesn’t” I agreed, reaching out to push some of his hair out of his face. “All that matters is that we are together now.”

Genki beamed at that, and I could not help but grin back before slowly leaning in. 

Genki’s lips were cold as I pressed them against mine, but the contact still induced little sparks of electricity all over my skin. It was my first kiss, and I was pretty sure it was the same for Genki with the way both of us froze, as if not daring to move, but it was also encouraging. 

My fingers were shaking a little as I stroked over his cheek, moving my lips softly against his, as if testing the waters, and Genki seemed to melt into the kiss, like fire on ice. 

The world seemed to stand still for a few moments as we kissed, and I felt nothing, not the cold or anything, just Genki and all the sensations he gave me.

When we broke apart, Genki seemed a little dazed, and it made me smile as I leaned my forehead against his. 

When I called Jinguji the same night, I was a little scared. We had prromised that none of this was going to get in between us, but with everything that had happened in the last few weeks, I was not quite sure if we would walk out of this unscarred. 

“Reia?” Jinguji asked as soon as I picked up. “What happened?”

I was quiet for a moment, not sure what to say, and Jinguji sighed.

“It’s about Genki, right?” he murmured. “I lost.”

I gulped, before murmuring hesitantly: “... I would say I’m sorry, but…”

“You’re not” Jinguji chuckled. “You are probably on cloud seven now, you little brat.” There was a sigh, before he admitted: “I kind of knew it. That he was into you, I mean. I hoped that I was imagining it, but then… he would look at you that way, and… when I got in between your little date, I felt like the villain in one of those stupid chick flicks you two like so much, and when you left, Genki looked like you had ripped his heart out and taken with you, and I just…” He made an impatient noise, before concluding: “I hate to see him angsting, so if you make him smile, I guess that is okay. But if you hurt him, I swear I will kick your ass. I am bigger than you, remember!”

I only snorted, before asking, very quietly: “We are okay, right? We will stay friends?”

“Now I know why Genki likes you” Jinguji chuckled. “You’re as much an insecure little shit as he is!”

“Why do I worry about you?” I asked out loud, and Jinguji chuckled again.

“I will be okay” he said finally. “And we will all stay friends. Don’t worry about me. I got Hokuto-Senpai’s number today. Wait till I went out with him.”

“Good luck with that” I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, but smiled a little when Jinguji laughed, thankful that, no matter what would be happening from nowon, when it came down to it, we would keep our friendship. 


End file.
